Newter
Newter is a Case 53 and member of Faultline’s Crew. Personality Newter is roughly 16 years old. He tends to act his own age, even pursuing girls his own age at Faultline's club. He is generally pretty lighthearted, not appearing to be stricken by looking different from "normal" people, but has shown himself to become serious while conducting business. He has no reservations about the recreational drugging of willing participants with his body fluids. It's use in combat is also deemed acceptable. Appearance He has orange skin, light blue eyes, dark red hair, and a five foot long prehensile tail. While his hair is naturally blond with a reddish tint,He dyes it. He’s strawberry blond without the dye. - Comment by Wildbow in the Cast (in depth) page in the course of the novel he dyed'Newter' – A monstrous parahuman with orange skin and dyed hair, has a prehensile tail, can climb on walls and his bodily fluids are potent hallucinogens. - Cast (spoiler free) his hair blue,Hive 5.6 red, and later pink.Speck 30.6 Newter also has a tattoo that looks like: "the greek ‘Omega’ symbol, but upside down. Maybe a stylized ‘u’" which is "just above his heart".Hive 5.1 His eyes have no whites, only blue irises that extended from corner to corner, with rectangular, horizontal pupils. Newter casually walks on all-four, since his tail makes it hard to stay upright.Newter was, by contrast, garishness. Orange skin, bubblegum pink hair, and a bright green winter coat, prowling forward on all fours, because the counterbalance of his long, prehensile tail made standing up straight and walking a pain. - Excerpt from Infrared 19.a Abilities and Powers All his bodily fluids (including sweat) contain powerful hallucinogens which can "send someone off to la-la land" in "only a few seconds". When Newter brushed against some of Skitter's bugs they "dropped off the wall or out of the sky, falling to the ground, alive but stunned." Skitter observed that several of the people that Newter were fighting were removed from the fight before he even touched them, leading her to believe that he hit them with either "blood" or "spit". This deviant body chemistry extends to the point that he does not get infections from foreign microbes. Newter's altered body has other benefits. In addition to a prehensile tail, he is noticeably tougher than a normal human, able to operate with wounds that amazed a trained medic.Hive 5.10 Newter is able to leap in excess of 15 feet exceedingly fast (it is said that it takes the same time for him to leap from one opponent to another as it takes Skitter to throw a punch). He appears to move in a half-run half-crawl manner which allows him to move faster than the average person (was easily able to keep up with Brutus when he was larger than a horse). Additionally, his ability to move vertically appears to be exponentially better than the average person as at one point "he darted up the side of the building and slipped into an open window like a bolt of greased lightning" presumably indicating that he has some form of enhanced ability to grip objects (wall-crawling). History Background Three years before the beginning of the story an anonymous man's life was saved by Alexandria.His eyes widened as he seemed to realize she was there. “Eres an gwarra engel?” “No,” she replied. She brushed his hair out of his face with one hand. “No an engel.” Not an angel.Interlude 15.z Waking completely empty of his past life Newter would make a home in the sewers before he wound up recruited by Faultline.Newter – Case 53. His powers altered his appearance to the point he cannot fit in with regular society. Has orange skin, red hair and a prehensile tail. Was living in the sewers before he was recruited by Faultline. His bodily fluids are powerful contact hallucinogens, to a degree where even the trace sweat on his hands can incapacitate someone. - Cast (in depth) Story Start When the Azn Bad Boys went on a rampage Newter is seen for the first time at the villain meeting to decide the course of action the criminal elements of Brockton Bay would take. Post-Leviathan When participating in a raid against the merchants Newter went off after some papers scattered by Skidmark. He ran into some mercenaries and two young women who he knew in more colorful attire. Tattletale and Skitter were able to open a line of negotiation with him before handing over the papers. Dealt with a visiting member of the Slaughterhouse Nine, though he and the rest of his team came out the worse for wear. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Infiltrated Madison Wisconsin as part of the continuing investigations of the group into Cauldron. Gave Gregor a hard time about his new relationship. The Ice Breaks Together with the Palanquin people he attended emergency power testing of Case 53s, arranged by The Wardens to see if any of them could be useful in the fight against the Titans.Infrared 19.a Fanart Gallery Newter - Birdlover 01.jpg|Newter by BirdLover_01 Faultline's Crew by DerTodesBote.jpg|Illustration by DerTodesbote|link=http://fav.me/d8bhcop newt black.png|Created by Scarfgirl Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Case 53s Category:Faultline’s Crew Category:Mercenaries Category:Striker Category:Mover Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters